Yes Precure 6 Shining Star!
Yes Precure 6 Shining Star! is the sixth next generation series and 15th original season created by Hickmanm. The series motifs are emotions, hopes, dreams, miracle and butterflies while the sub-motif is nature Plot TBA Yes Precure 6 Shining Star! episodes Characters Cures ﻿Kokoda Maria/Cure Wishful/Strawberry - The lead cure of the season and Princess of the Palmier Kingdom. She is very shy unlike her mother but smart like her father, Coco. However, she loves singing so she dreams to become a famous singer in both the human world and the Palmier Kingdom. Her idol is Shiro Usagi, her teammate. As a fairy, she is known as Princess Strawberry Icecream or just Princess Strawberry. Her cure alter ego is Cure Wishful, the pink butterfly of dreams whose theme colour is pink. Natsuki Hana/Cure Inferno - Nagisa's best friend. She is very sporty and prefers to play tennis over soccer. Her cure alter ego is Cure Inferno, the red butterfly of passion whose theme colour is red. Amai Usagi/Cure Bubble - A popular idol like her mother, Amai Urara (Kasugano Urara). She is Nagisa's idol. Her cure alter ego is Cure Bubble, the yellow butterfly of effervescence whose theme colour is yellow and sub color of lavender Natsu Mint/Cure Rosemary/Minto - A smart and confident girl. She is part of the soccer team as well as the book club. Her cure alter ego is Cure Rosemary, the green butterfly of courage whose theme colour is green Minazuki Kotone/Cure Eau - An elegant young lady. She is the student council president of her school. Her cure alter ego is Cure Eau, the blue butterfly of intelligence. Kokoda Yume/Cure Pure/Chocola - Maria's older sister. Her cure alter ego is Cure Pure, the white butterfly of purity whose theme colour is white Mascots Custard - The main fairy of the season and servant to Strawberry and Chocola Antagonists Destroy - The main antagonist. He wants to cover the world in despair. Destruct - Destroy's right hand woman. She is rumored to be Maria's long lost sister 'The 10 Deadly Flowers '- A group of antagonists who are named after the 10 most common poisonous flowers/plants: * Wisteria - The first to attack the cures. * Foxglove - The second to attack the cures. * Hydrangea - The third to attack the cures * Mayflower - The fourth to attack the cures * Anthurium - The fifth to attack the cures * Chrysanthemum - The sixth to attack the cures * Oleander - The seventh to attack the cures * Ficus - The eighth to attack the cures and the third strongest out of the ten * Rhododendron - The ninth to attack the cures and the second strongest out of the ten * Narcissus - The final one to attack the cures and the strongest out of the ten Kowaina - The main monster. A tool that is created by putting a special mask on to any inanimate object, causing it to come alive and cause destruction. The villains often use it for both offense and defense. Items * Star Necklaces - The transformation items for the cures * Galaxy Set - The main group that the cures use to purify Kowainas Merchandise Main Article: Yes Precure 6 Shining Star! Merchandise Media Episodes Main Article: Yes Precure 6 Shining Star!/episodes The series will have a total of 50 episodes which was revealed by Hickmanm when she created the page. Movies All Stars Main Article: Precure All Stars Miracle Delight: The Light of the Heart! The 11th callobration of all of Hickmanm's cures. The 74 Cures must stop the evil King from obtaining the Miracle Heart to shroud the land in darkness Series Movie Main Article: Yes Precure 6 Shining Star! the Movie: Time to Shine! The Kingdom of Song! Music Main Article: Yes Precure 6 Shining Star!/List of music Yes Precure 5 Shining Star! will have a large range of music which was written and composed by Hickmanm Trivia Gallery Category:Hickmanmseries Category:Hickmanmnextgeneration Category:Pretty Cure Next Generation series Category:Hickmanm Category:Series Category:Fan Series